1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a machine and to a method of operating a machine, more specifically to a machine and its method of use for providing responses to requests, and more specifically to a platform that can receive language independent processing code, deploy the code while processing requests online, execute multiple commands and join their answers, and scale automatically depending on load.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Computer systems are often used to provide responses to requests. A router receives the requests. The router then passes the requests to a service worker that determines an answer based on the request. The service worker then provides the answer to the router and router provides an output of the answer.
Commands are usually hard coded within such a system. As such, the system can only receive certain types of requests and provide certain types of answers. A search engine, for example, can only receive queries and provide results based on the queries. Such a system is thus not configurable to process different types of requests and provide different types of answers.
A load on a core of such a system can fluctuate depending on processing demand, in particular the number of requests and answers that are being processed. When the processing load becomes too high, it may not be possible for such a system to provide timely responses or answers to requests. Low volume traffic, on the other hand, will leave many system resources active, but unused.
A question and answer system usually has a single response. Because of the singular response, it is not possible to wait for answers based on multiple commands and then join the answers.